Monday, 3:28 am
by emo-geek-87
Summary: Kurt deals with an unpleasant experience while working the graveyard shift. A steam of consciousness kind of thing. Kinda dark. M to be safe.


Totally unbeta'd. All the mistakes are mine. Don't own Glee, obviously.

I guess this could be considered a sequel to the Drabble "Saturday, 1:08 am." that I wrote yesterday. But I did fold it into this so you don't have to go and find it on my journal.

Monday, 3:28 am

The quiet of the darkened bedroom was disorienting. It was still light out when I had fallen into a fitful sleep with small claims court shows playing in the background. He must have carried me to bed.

Noah's soft snoring was the only thing that kept me from gasping in panic For just once more, like a million times before, I lay there letting the soft sound of his breath dance around the room and make music with the heartbeat in my ears. A well practices harmony we had been perfecting for the past two years. From the Dior gray of the first time to the amber and burgundy home of the most recent. This, however, had to be the best they had ever sounded before. Every second was cherished and reveled in because yesterday had reminded me that every time might be the last.

I had honestly thought that the two graveyard shifts a week were a great idea. Noah DJ'd on Friday and Saturdays at Barracuda anyway and I needed the money to cover what my scholarship wouldn't. Plus I could do my homework there too. After the first three weeks I had completed all the books on the reading list for the semester and it freed my weekday evenings to be completely devoted to Noah. It was a perfect arrangement. Until yesterday. Ten minutes that changed the rest of my life.

Twenty eight hours later and I can still feel the panic. See the face half covered with eyes wide whispering for me to hang up the phone. The thundering slide of the lock. The knife tip mere inches from my face. The cool, dusty floor against my stomach. Watching my hair dance in the dust. The frequent requests for more money. " I know there's more."

Uncontrolled shaking hands. The hard cold ground under my knees as I crawl toward the corner they wanted me in. The nervous anticipation, waiting for one of them to plunge the knife forward into my already bracing back. The subtle shift of cold floor to warm carpet as I follow the instructions once again.

The hard, gripping need to cry. The sharp pang of relief when the lock slides again and they leave. The harsh, wailing sobs spilling onto the floor. Nose pressed firmly into it, lip scrapping and tasting carpet with every gasp. Panic buttons, trembling voice, a protracted crying jag in the shower, nine hours of straight sleep and still feeling exhausted.

They made off with $1049, an iPod and an innocence, that if I hadn't experienced its absence, I wouldn't even know I had possessed.

Memories flooded in. Choking me with the vivid panic that rushed into my stomach. Suddenly everything was too hot, too real. I threw back the covers and ripped the clothes from my body. The cool spring air calmed me enough to decide what I needed.

I realized that I needed to be touched, felt and made to feel anything other than hollow. I hadn't let Noah do more than give me one sideways hug in between giving statements two and three to the police. Now I craved him in a way that I hadn't since he was forbidden and an impossibility.

I pulled two of my fingers into my mouth, wetting them as best I could then forcing them down and into myself. The muffled gasp it torn from my lips made Noah's brow crinkle in concern. Even in his sleep he was trying to save me from the rest of the world.

When the desperate ache could no longer be held at bay I flung my right leg over to straddle him. The weight of my body on his was enough to pull him from his restless slumber. I could see his mouth starting to ask me if everything was okay. The soft press of my index finger against his lips were enough to quiet him and the hard insistent push of my lips on his were enough for me to make him forget he was worried. As I grind myself down on him I can feel him hard against the soft of my hip. In that instant I know what I need.

I scramble to pull his pajama pants down and one again send a silent thank you to whoever is listening that the years haven't changed Noah's aversion to underwear. The warmth of him fills my hand and holding his gaze with mine I move until I can feel that warmth pressing hot against me. Begging for entrance. I see his eyebrows shoot up and he gives me a questioning look.

I know it's because we had tabled the negotiated safety discussion until both had three clean tests. What he doesn't know is that I got mine last week and I was waiting to plan something romantic. But now, here, with him so warm and me feeling so cold I knew I couldn't wait.

Without any warning I plunged myself down on him. His eyes widened for a fraction of a second before slamming shut and I smiled through the pain at the harsh groan it had ripped from him. As I rode him I knew that the newness and suddenness of all this was going to make this a sprint rather that a marathon.

Without being asked he kept my plea for silence, only filling the room with labored breath and a surprised squeak from me when he rolled both of us until he was above me. His strong arms braced on either side of my head. His strong torso pressing my hard cock into the soft of my belly.

He took control now. Pounding me into the mattress. Owning me. Taking me back from that night. All too soon I can feel the warm rush of my pleasure and the even warmer rush of Noah's. His eyes send me a small promise that we will be having a conversation about this soon enough but for now he just kisses me and folds me into his arms.

This wasn't how I had imagined this. There were supposed to be roses and wine and cheesy music on the stereo. It was supposed to be slow and gentle and planned. I hadn't prepped myself enough and our mingled breath was the only music between us but I couldn't have asked for more.

In less than three hours I have to get up and face the world. I have to put on a happy face and pretend that I don't see them out of the corner of my eye at least four times an hour. But now I will feel Noah when I'm sitting in my Psych 201 class and I will be able to text him the 'you're in me right now' text I've always wanted to send.

Because tonight, here in the safety of his arms, without even knowing it, Noah brought me back to life.


End file.
